Who Loves Sayuri Act I
by Sayuri-chan 18
Summary: Just read 'Prologue To Who Loves Sayuri' to find out the summary. And no this isnt a yaoi. I have 3 main characters and one of them is a girl.
1. Chapter 1: New Acquaintance

**Hey guys. I hope my prologue was good enough to convince you to read my stories. Sorry if it was too vague…or boring. I couldn't give out too much or I would have to revamp the whole thing each time I wrote another act. If you haven't heard (read, whatever) I advise you to read '**_**Prologue to Who Loves Sayuri'**_** first before reading this. It explains the character a little and sets up the scene for what's going to happen in all my stories. **

**Well…I guess I'll start now. **

"_**Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up"-**__James A. Baldwin_

* * *

Papers were stacked in disarray around her desk. Legal documents, treaties, and missions lined the corners while a bottle of sake and saucer had the immediate attention of center.

Filling her cup to the brim once again the proud hokage basked in the ambiance of knowing her day was almost over, relinquishing her, if only for the night, of her duties.

"Lady Tsunade."

A young woman carrying a small pig entered the office, a befuddled look covering her faced. She still couldn't quite get, or put together, what the sanine had told her days ago. It just didn't make any sense.

"Yeah," she slurred.

'_She's already drinking, the afternoons not even over yet. Knowing her though this isn't going to be her last bottle for the day…'_

"I'm still confused."

"About what?"

"A week ago I told you about how the sand siblings helped our young ninjas in attempting to retrieve the Uchiha boy back. You said you would personally thank them and then you had me bring up the transcripts and profile of a ninja from the village of the hidden clouds. I don't understand."

"Shizune…Didn't I give you that letter of transfer?" she replied after taking another sip.

"Yes, why?"

Getting up from her desk and to the small sofa, the hokage settled in, knowing it was going to take a while to explain.

'_You would think she could put two and two together but I guess I'll have to elaborate on my little plan.' _

"Did you read the file on the ninja I asked you to bring up?"

"No, all I saw was her name, Sayuri."

"Do you know the legend of the Red Dragon?"

"Yes but very little…wait, is this the girl who has the curse of the red dragon?"

"Yes."

"If this is true then why would you want to bring her here and I still don't get what this has to do with the sand siblings?"

Getting frustrated the older woman gave out a small sigh. It wasn't because of the fact that she had to explain it but rather that her friend couldn't process the information.

'_Do I have to explain everything around here?'_

"You've heard about… or seen that Garra child from the sand tribe."

"Yes why?"

"Well…"

A long silence broke the conversation.

"Don't tell me you're trying to play matchmaker and pair those two together because their past is remotely similar. If that's true then wouldn't this girl be better off with the Uzumaki boy? Their lives are almost exactly alike and she has a"

"Relax shizune. Just because two people are exactly alike doesn't mean they'll get along. Its opposites that attract remember."

"Yes I know, in the field of science and chemistry opposites attract but how do you know this same statement works in love? And more importantly what if this relationship doesn't work out, which I highly doubt it will, you've never even met this girl and we know very little on the sand child."

Taking another sip from her saucer, the hokage pondered this new found information.

"Well, I guess that's a chance we'll have to take."

"But the girls two years older than him. Don't most girls her age like older men?"

'_So you did read the papers. I wonder how much she read about this ninja'_

"Hmm…I didn't think of that."

A sigh escaped the younger woman's lips as she thought of all the ways this would go wrong.

'_You should really consider these things before playing cupid lady tsunade.'_

"Well if it doesn't work out then oh well. We tried. The girl can just go on her way then."

An awkward silence filled the office this time.

Glancing around the room, trying to erase the current problem arriving soon, she noticed a few documents sprawled around the desk.

"Lady Tsunade shouldn't you be finishing your work."

"I should be but…I have more important things at hand." She replied while holding her bottle.

"Lady Tsunade."

'_Sometimes I wonder how she ever became hokage.' _

"Alright alright I'll finish them."

With that said shizune and pig left the office while a reluctant tsunade went back to work.

* * *

A small breeze blew, blowing at her bangs and the long strands of her hair that managed to escape her bun. Her silky raven tresses were pulled back in a tight twist, yet somehow a few strands of her wavy hair managed to fall around her ears.

'_When will I ever reach Konoha….It feels like I've been going in circles the past few hours.' _

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared blankly ahead.

'_I wonder how far away I am…' _

Is it possible to walk away from our past? Or will it forever follow us like a ghost?

Can we ever really escape our problems?

* * *

Turning around a corner the young girl could just see the outline of a small city. Looking closely, she could make out the entrance. Konoha itself looked very small from afar, yet somehow the city portrayed more immensity than shown.

A small sigh escaped her lips. _'Finally, I'm here.' _

* * *

A wise man once said, "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."

Maybe we aren't meant to know what lies ahead of us, but rather find out for ourselves and learn from our mistakes.

As the young nin passed through the grand gates of Konoha she paused, noticing her surroundings seemed very alien.

'_I wonder if anyone in this place knows who…or what I am.' _

Walking around the city she noticed a few key differences between her home town and this one. Konoha itself seemed larger from the inside than what the city showed. The people here seem fairly nice, although she hasn't really started a conversation with anyone so she could be wrong. The houses of said people were scattered across the vast area and a large forest seemed to encompass half the city. The town also had a large mountain with what seemed to be faces etched onto the front. The only thing sayuri couldn't see was the kazakage's office.

'_I wish I had a map of this area. Now I'm gonna get lost again. I guess I should ask someone for directions.Uhh, I feel really stupid for doing so though. But I guess I have no choice unless I want to keep aimlessly wandering around here.'_

Still contemplating the level of stupidity for asking a question of that nature the raven-haired girl glanced around, as if waiting for someone to magically come up to her and give her directions.

Lucky for her, a certain someone ran right into her…literally.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!"

Slowly gathering herself, sayuri sat up, rubbing her back from the impact and staring at the young boy who was still lying in her lap.

"You know, you should really watch where you're going, or at least warn someone before impact."

Blinking a few times before registering the current situation, the boy quickly scrambled off of her lap, apologizing as he helped sayuri up.

"Sorry for running into you. I was just on my way to iruchgura and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well…that's ok. By the way I didn't get your name."

"Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be hokage some day!"

'_So this is naruto. I've heard rumors about him and the nine-tailed fox.' _

"Well naruto I'm sayuri."

Staring at her for a few seconds, trying to remember if she looked familiar, the young boy gave up.

"Hmm, I don't remember you. Are you new here?"

"Somewhat… Hey can I join you for lunch? I don't know where anything is around here and I could really use a person like you to tell me where to go."

A short silenced passed between the two before one of them spoke.

"Okay, but lets have a race. Loser buys." Replied the boy with a smirk.

"Fine you're on!" Added sayuri coyly.

As both ninja broke out in a mad dash bystanders were blown away as the two flew by in a blur, one thankful to have made a friend, who didn't know who she was, in a new place, the other excited at the prospect of free raman.

* * *

**Well thats all I'm writing for now. Its late and I'm tired, Jaa. **


	2. Chapter 2: Physical Appearance

**Hey guys, Sayuri's back! Sorry it took me so long to update. Most of it was sheer laziness; the other was because I had surgery over Christmas break (I doubt anyone believes me because I've heard people use this as an excuse). Nothing major but boy can painkillers do a number on ya. It made me delusional and nauseous all at once (I thought there was a lion by my dogs cage one night!). Not very fun but whatever, I'm over it. **

**Anyway I was going to point this out in my prologue but I forgot; in my viewpoint pretty much anything goes on naruto. I've seen some crazy out-there stuff happen already and in the shupidden series (Look up how sasuke defeats deidara. It's freakin ridiculous!) So I don't want to hear anything like 'this could never happen!' because I've seen some weird shit happen on this show. **

**All right, now that I got that off my chest here's chapter two.**

* * *

"_**To approach the stranger is to invite the unexpected, release a new force, let the geani out of the bottle. It is to start a new train of events that is beyond your control…"**_

_**- T.S. Eliot**_

Two ninja sat in a Raman shop, both unaware of the events they have now set in motion

"So, naruto right?

Glancing over at the strange orange-clad boy now slurping soba noodles, she could only wonder if he was the same person she heard all those rumors about.

"Mmhm"

'_Is he really…'_

"I've heard about you."

Finally looking up from his now empty bowel the boy smiled in contempt.

"Did you hear that I'm gonna be hokage some day!"

'_Hear….yelled at. What's the difference?'_

"It might have passed my ears."

"Well, what else did you hear about me?"

Turning back around to another bowl of noodles that was placed on the table in front of him, the strange boy kept an ear open for her reply.

'_That you were a stubborn knuckle-headed ninja who doesn't know when to quit.'_

"Um, I've heard you're very….determined, and….that you never give up."

"Yep, that's my nindo, to never give up!"

A smile appeared on narutos face as he looked over at sayuri, remembering when he made that promise to himself.

* * *

It seems unreal that a single event that happened in your past has brought you or made you who you are at this moment. That one person could have such an impact on your being. Making you wonder how life might have been if you never met that special someone, if that moment in your life never happened, if you never took that chance.

Reflecting upon these memories can also bring up questions as to if you did the right thing, made the right decision, took the right path.

You only have one chance at life. But many choices as to how you will live that life.

Some find it easier to live that one life believing in false hopes and dreams, rather than facing reality.

* * *

Idly staring at her bowel of Raman, she tired to think of some way to change the topic before she could remember the reasons for her own nindo.

"I also heard that you made up your own jutsu."

"Oh you mean my sexy jutsu."

The same silly smile from before appeared on the ninjas face.

"I guess, I've never heard the name of it but this one old guy I found hanging around the women's bathhouse said it was the best and most powerful jutsu."

"Oh you must be talking about pervy sage. Yeah, he likes to hang around there and look at pretty girls. He says he's doing research for his book but he's just a dirty old man."

'_I guess that explains why he was staring at my chest the whole time I was asking him for information and directions. I thought he might have seen something else on me.'_

"You've met him before?"

"Yep! I did some training with him for a while."

"That guy asked me to come to you to learn the sexy jutsu then show him when I master it. I'm not really sure why yet but he said it was powerful so I guess it would be helpful. Do you mind teaching me the jutsu?"

"Yeah I'll show you! I've never seen a girl try it before."

With new found enthusiasm, the orange-clad boy jumped off his seat, waiting for his new pupil to join. The thrill of sharing something fun and exciting was prevalent on his façade. His eyes though, held something more, like a secret, having a glint of mischief

As the other walked out of the noodle stand and toward her new found friend she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was going to happen to her. Pondering on that feeling for a few more seconds the young nin remembered why she was with naruto in the first place.

"You really don't have to walk me there. Don't you have to be somewhere right now?"

"Nah, my sensei is always a few hours late and I don't mind."

* * *

"Well sayuri, I'm glad to see you made it fine and it looks like you're here early."

Thumbing through files stacked on her desk, the sanine glanced over at the all too familiar ninja standing behind her new recruit. It came to no surprise for her that she would find him in her office with a girl like sayuri. The fact that naruto was still with her right now only served to prove the conflicting options and consequences of her little matchmaker game.

"Yes lady hokage," replied sayuri

The all too familiar ninja stood near the door, leaning against the wall with his hands placed behind his head, pretending to not seem intrestind in the information about the new kunoichi yet sneaking looks at her every now and then through the hokages conversation.

'_It's a damn mystery how the hell I got her early considering all the times I got lost.'_

Sayuri was seated in a chair next to the older woman, unaware of how revealing her outfit was when sitting.

The young ninja's attire consisted of a long skirt with a slit on either side reaching her upper thigh where her headband rested, a kimono half- top, and bandaging covering her toned mid section and right leg.

The girls top alone, with her well developed chest and protruding cleavage, was more than enough evidence needed for the sanine to realize why naruto was stealing glances at her new ninja.

'_If this girl's personality matches her physical appearance she would be the envy of every girl in Konoha and the eye candy for every boy here. Hell, her body alone would do the job.'_

"Sayuri."

"Yes lady hokage"

"I will be assigning you to a few low- rank missions to test your abilities and weaknesses. From then I will put you on a team for any other missions that come along. You will start out on narutos team since their down one member. Do you have any questions?"

"No ma'am and thank you for giving me this opportunity to show my potential as a shinobi for the leaf village."

'_Well it looks as if her manners match.'_

"Naruto."

Standing up from his position the other ninja walked over to the desk full of files and documents, pretending to have not heard the previous topic.

"I want you to show sayuri around and where she'll be staying, got it."

"Yeah granny tsunade I got it."

Irritated from his reply, she dismissed them from her office and reluctantly went back to her paperwork.

Fortunately she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A woman carrying a small pig appeared in the doorway. With a look of somewhat confusion on her face she entered the office.

"Lady Tsunade….was that young girl with naruto sayuri?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You didn't just pair her with team seven….did you?"

Leaning back into her chair the older woman gave a long sigh before replying. She really didn't want to get into this argument again but from the way the conversation started it seemed inevitable. Frustrated yet again by how much grief her little plan was giving her she hunched forward, resting her head on her hands.

"Yes is there a problem with that?"

"Of course there is! If you're trying to pair her with that garra child why would you team her with a person like naruto? Their going to start getting along and she'll eventually start liking him!"

"No she won't."

Confused yet again by her lady's answer shizune decided to sit and wait for her friend to explain her thought process.

"I know what she's looking for."

"I'm not following you on that lady tsunade."

"Because of the way she looks sayuri will be seeking a person who does not put much thought or emphasis on physical appearances but more on character and inner beauty. Naruto right now focuses a little too much on outward beauty where as garra, being as how he looks, would care less about physical features and more about personality and acceptance."

'_Although if garra actually manages to win her over, he'll defiantly be the resentment of every guy here.'_

"I see but what if she actually does start liking naruto. The boy can be very kind-hearted and thoughtful when he tries. He's also a very loyal friend. Why would she give that up and take a chance with the sand sibling?"

"Well, I guess she'll have to make that decision someday wont she."

"Have you even thought of this all the way through?"

Leaning her head to one side the hokage replied with a "possibly."

'_Really lady tsunade, sometimes I wonder how you ever became political leader of a village when you cant even solve a love conflict between children.' _

With those troubling thoughts on her mind shizune and pig exited the office, leaving the hokage to return to her work.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to stop there. The next chapter will have some comedy as naruto teaches sayuri the 'sexy jutsu' and she'll meet the rest of team 7. Hope everyone liked this chapter. **

**Jaa. **


	3. Training Methods

_"However much we guard ourselves against it, we tend to shape ourselves in the image others have of us. It is not so much the example of others we imitate, as the reflection of ourselves in their eyes and the echo of ourselves in their words."_

_-Eric Hoffer._

"Ok, I'm ready."

Standing in a familiar fighting stance the kunoichi prepared herself for "The Ultimate Jutsu" that she had heard about.

The area that both ninja were in appeared to be an open training ground from what she suspected. The punching posts and nicks in what appeared to be targets gave her a hint as to where they were about to fight.

As sayuri stood there in a defensive position the other gave her a questioning look before shrugging it off as he came to the conclusion that she was already weird before.

Rubbing the back of his head the blonde boy replied with a hesitant "ok" before going into the familiar hand signs.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

There are jutsu's for paralyzing, jutsu's for illusion, jutsu's for weapon attacks, and jutsu's for deception. All are created and used for defense against the many different types of enemies a ninja will face. Some jutsu's been know to save lives or kill many in the process. The more famous ones are known for their potency and power wielded by the ninja. Some though, are known for their unconventional uses and odd reactions.

Three hand signs and a puff of smoke later a blonde, female, and very naked naruto stood in front of a very surprised sayuri.

"Why hello there young lady, can I help you with something?" Whispered the now chesty boy in a breathy, alluring voice.

Stumbling a few steps forward out of sheer shock, the nin stood there trying to make sense out of this very strange boy and his even stranger jutsu.

'_What the hell kind of "Ultimate Jutsu" is this!?Whats the point, besides the shock factor? And even in a real fight that would only buy you a few seconds of time and only if your opponent's male.' _

"So….um, what's the point of this jutsu?"

"Well it's supposed to work on pervy guys and it stops them from attacking."

As he turned back into his regular, male self the leaf nin pondered how the questionable girl in front oh him would learn this jutsu. Scratching his head he figured she would just have to learn it the same way he taught himself.

"Well, I guess it could be useful…..so, how do you do it?"

* * *

Sometimes you get that feeling that something bad is going to happen to yourself in the future, sometimes you get that feeling right before it happens and sometimes you just know something will and its too late, your already in over your head.

In a small bookstore in Konoha two young and obviously underage nin were reading some very suggestive and very descriptive books with photos.

Glancing at the boy next to her, sayuri questioned the reasons behind what she was now doing and if she would get caught. Leaning closer to him she whispered her thoughts.

"Naruto, why are we looking at pictures of almost naked men and women, what if we get caught!"

Looking around the store and streets the boy gave a smile and returned his gaze back at the kunoichi leaning next to him who, at the moment, was looking behind her as if someone was going to jump them from behind for what they were currently doing.

"Well you said you wanted to learn the jutsu so why are you complaining?"

"Fists off, you never told me how or what learning this technique would consist of and second, why do I need to look at the pictures of women? I am a girl so I know the female anatomy well enough."

"Well I don't know if you're going to turn into a guy or girl if you do the jutsu."

Sighing, sayuri cautiously looked around the area once again, sensing chakra forms to find out if anyone was near enough to see what they were still looking at.

'_I don't know weather to take this as a compliment or an insult. A compliment maybe because he thinks that if I do the sexy jutsu I would stay my female self. Insult possibly, because he's making me look at pictures of other women who I would look "sexy" imitating_. _I think I'll go with my first guess.' _

Feeling a little too vulnerable out in the open venue store, with what they were doing, she asked the leaf nin if there was some other way she could learn this but in a less conspicuous area.

* * *

This was probably the moment where sayuri felt like she should have gone with her gut and quit while she was a head. Unfortunately she blamed her instincts on indigestion from over-eating too much Raman.

Staring at the bath house she dared to ask why they were here, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the boys reply.

'_They don't have co-ed or group bath houses? Then how will naruto tell me what to do? Damn, what I wouldn't give to be back in my village where they have these things. A least then I would know a good bath house to go that wasn't crowded and we could go in together. ' _

"Well, you said you wanted to go somewhere where everyone couldn't see you and in here there's less people."

"Yes but this is a separate bath house and I already told you I know what a female looks like."

Giving a mischievous smile at the frustrated girl next to him, naruto gave a wily reply.

"Who said anything about separating, we're going together into the men's bath."

"WHAT! I'm not doing that! I'll get caught and in case you haven't noticed I don't look very masculine." Yelled sayuri as she pointed at her protruding cleavage.

Staring at what the kunoichi was hinting towards, a small blush of perverted contempt was plastered on others face.

'_Five more seconds and I'm smacking this boy for looking.' _

"Well, do you want to be a peeping tom? This is the last thing you have to do before we can practice."

"Umm…"

Racking her brain for some, any excuse that would get her out of what she was already far to in for, she found nothing but a sigh.

"Fine, but how will I get in."

"Just turn into some guy you've seen then we can get in."

"All right."

One hand sign and a puff of smoke later a very male and green-clad boy stood next to naruto.

"WHAT! You chose fuzzy brows! When did you see him?"

"He's been to my village once and I saw him running laps around the town when I first entered in here."

"Fine, whatever, lets just go in already."

* * *

'_Damn, this guy must work out a lot! He's got some really well defined abs and peck, not to mention the biceps. His jumpsuit really does him no justice….pity' _

Disrobing into a towel she tried not to care or really look at all the other nude men around her. Unfortunately, her wandering eyes made it hard for her not to look. She blamed it on looking for naruto who had gone to find a towel for him.

'_This is silly, I'm a medic nin, I should be used to seeing naked people, men included, not acting like some blushing girl who's never seen a penis before. Then again, most of the men I've seen were older, brutally injured, scarred, or bleeding.'_

Breaking her out of her mental argument naruto stood in front of her with the same attire she was now sporting, a small towel tied loosely around the waist.

"Are you coming sayur- I mean fuzzy brows?"

"I'm pretty sure my name is Lee naruto." Sighed the now male sayuri followed the blonde while trying her hardest not to blush, grasping at anything to keep her mind off of the many naked men and the boy in front of her with the very lose and very short towel.

"Yeah but have you seen his- I mean your eyebrows. Their huge!" Replied the other with a chuckle.

As the two walked into the bath house the kunoichi lets herself relax into the water as she attempted to clear her mind of all perverse thoughts.

Unfortunately naruto had other plans in mind.

"So, did you see any?"

As the fake lee twitched from the question that was asked of her, the girl reluctantly opened one eye to find the eager blue eyes of the boy who was causing her all of this work.

'_Just focus on the faces, don't look down.' _

Repeating this mantra a few more times before she answered the boy, sayuri made sure she was looking up at his face.

"Naruto, were in a bath, what do you think."

"But your eyes are closed and you're just sitting there. Get up and look around, we don't have all day ya know."

"Do you know what you're asking of me!"

As sayuri's frustration got the better of her she opened both eyes only to see what she was trying soo hard not to think of or even glance at. Standing before her was a very naked naruto in waist deep water.

As the heat rose to her face the nin froze in shock, it twitched and hardened, she wanted out now. No more.

"Hey, are you ok? Your face is all red."

As the blood rushed from her face to farther south she found it harder and harder to form or process complete sentences with the lack of blood going to her brain.

"It's…. just the heat from…. the water. Let's go, done now."

"Alright."

As sayuri waited for him to leave she quietly got out of the water, trying very hard to hide the erection she was now sporting.

'_I promise I will never complain about girl problems ever again if I can just get out of here without anyone seeing me. Kami, I am so glad I was born a girl, just please let me get out of here without naruto seeing my hard on. Why am I even acting this way? We have co-ed baths at my village and I've bathed, treated, and seen naked men before. Why is this soo different? Well, I was never a boy during those times and when treating it was medically professional so I never thought of it. That and from my research on male anatomy males are more prone to reacting towards anything sexual and then it being shown on their bodies, boys particularly because of their late maturity. Yes, this must be it. Of course, yeah.' _

Rationalizing and trying to convince herself that this was the answer to her problem she quickly dressed only to find that her "Problem" was still there.

'_Shit! I still have it…..Cold shower! I'll just take one… and it'll disappear. Right.' _

"Lee, are you coming."

As naruto walked towards her she quickly turned around to hide her throbbing problem.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out there, I just forgot something."

"Hurry up then, we still have to practice you know."

"Okay, I will."

As soon as the orange-clad ninja left she dashed for the showers and thanked her old friend for joking about the effects of a cold shower.

* * *

Walking out of the bath house the kunoichi thanked Kami once again that she was born a girl and learned her lesson. Though after the little fiasco she had to endure, she had a new respect for guys and their embarrassments.

'_At least it doesn't show when I'm thinking perverted thoughts or seeing something like that.' _

Smiling as she poofed back into her female self sayuri ran to naruto, glad to have finished the research and even happier that she was finally going to learn this famous jutsu. Her curiosity for what it was going to look like when she did finally try or master it only fueled her more.

* * *

**Is it true, did Sammy just write something perverted and slightly lemony? Why it seems she did! Now if only I can figure out why I'm talking in the 3rd person XD**

**Wow did I have fun with this chapter. I actually never intended for it to be this way, but after watching this video and talking with: iconSabakuNoStupid: my perverted side just took over. And yes, I know I'm dragging this a little (not that the show doesn't….sarcasm implied) but I promise she meets garra in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, let me know how I went. I'm aiming for a faster update next time. But by now we all know I'm a lying bitch. Give me some comments and feedback, though, and I become your whore XD**


End file.
